1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tools for use in making or repairing needlepoint. More specifically, the invention relates to tools designed for use in circumstances where a conventional needle cannot be used to grip yarn during the making or repairing of needlepoint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bifurcated tools for use with the manufacturing or repair of textiles are known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,240,176, 2,605,943, 2,541,543, 657,608, and 390,599. None of the tools described in the aforementioned patents produces a secure gripping of yarn disposed between yarn gripping bifurcations by the action of the bifurcations being deflected inward into surface contact with the yarn when the outside surface of the bifurcations engages the sides of the whole in a mesh opening through which the yarn is being forced. None of the tools described in the aforementioned patents securely grips yarn when it is being forced between the opening of a needlepoint mesh when the end of the yarn is too short to push he needle back through the matrix to complete a stitch; when yarn that has been pulled from the rear of the mesh through the wrong opening of the mesh is being removed therefrom; or when a snag has developed in a finished needlepoint which requires repair from the finished side.